Marauders – Living a Dream
by Junnie Armstrong
Summary: A verdadeira história por trás da lenda.   Brigas. Amores. Intrigas. Sexo. Drogas. Música.   Conheça a verdade sobre os adolescentes que saíram do nada e se tornaram a maior banda de todos os tempos.   Marauders – Living a Dream


**Marauders – Living a Dream**

"_Eu ainda posso me lembrar do dia em que conheci Prongs na escola primária, é incrível como mesmo sendo criança eu tive uma certeza a partir daquele momento, nós seriamos amigos para sempre." _(Sirius Black sobre James Potter em entrevista para uma revista norte-americana)

**Prongs(James Potter)**

Quando eu tinha sete anos meu pai me deu meu primeiro violão. Ele estava empoeirado e tinha rótulos de uísque colados por toda a madeira, eu não pude deixar de pensar em como ele era legal. Minha mãe? Ela teve um ataque, disse que meu pai queria transformar a mim e a minha irmã em degenerados, que queria que acabássemos fracassados e morando num trailer assim como ele, ela nos proibiu de vê-lo durante um mês. Meus pais eram separados desde antes que eu pudesse me lembrar, minha mãe morava numa bela casa na parte nobre da cidade fruto da herança do meu avô, meu pai morava num trailer, ele era musico, tocava em bares pela cidade e foi à pessoa mais liberal que eu conheci em toda minha vida.

Depois daquilo eu dedicava meu tempo livre a meu violão, eu treinava tanto que meus dedos sangravam e os curativos tornaram-se freqüentes, nada irritava minha mãe mais que aquilo, então eu conheci Padfoot, nos viramos melhores amigos e começamos a tocar juntos, e eu descobri algo que irritava minha mãe mais que um violão desafinado, um violão e uma bateria desafinados.

**Flame(Jane Potter)**

A maior lembrança que eu tenho de quando era criança é do meu irmão e Padfoot trancados no quarto tocando. Eu me lembro de colar meus ouvidos na parede e imitar uma guitarra no ar, naqueles momentos eu era uma deusa assim como os músicos do toca discos do papai. Pode parecer estranho, mas eu realmente admirava meu irmão naquela época, eu queria ser tão rebelde quanto ele foi desde criança, talvez assim eu evitasse os dez anos que passei na academia de bale apenas para agradar minha mãe.

As coisas meio que só mudaram pra mim quando eu entrei no ensino médio, eu comecei a perceber que não valia a pena viver para agradar minha mãe, acho que ela não teve muita sorte com os filhos, eu e Prongs puxamos o papai em quase tudo.

Minha mãe costumava trancar-se em seu quarto na inicio da minha adolescência, acho que era demais pra ela agüentar todo aquele rock n' roll, eu só queria que ela entendesse que nós não tínhamos culpa, aquilo era mais que preferência, era paixão.

**Padfoot (Sirius Black)**

Olha, eu sei que a maioria das pessoas acha que eu sou rebelde, mas isso não é bem a verdade. Bom, você não esta sendo rebelde se seus pais não se importam você só esta sendo você mesmo, e eu sou rock n' roll. Eu conheci o Prongs na escola e foi ai que as coisas começaram a melhorar, ele foi a primeira pessoa com quem eu realmente poderia contar, e Flame? Ela se tornou minha irmãzinha.

Veja bem, eu não estou sendo egoísta ao dizer que meus pais não se importavam, eles realmente não estavam nem ai, minha mãe estava tendo seu segundo filho e prometendo a si mesma que as coisas seriam diferentes dessa vez e meu pai estava trabalhando, ele sempre estava. Eu era só um garoto gênio que ganhava tudo que queria para compensar a falta de afeto, e era por isso que eu vivia no meu limite, eu não tinha nada a perder. Eu tocava bateria, porque pra mim a bateria sempre foi o coração da banda, sentado naquele banco, como minhas baquetas na mão o mundo era meu.

Moony (Remus Lupin)

A primeira vez que eu toquei baixo foi quando eu tinha sete anos de idade, aquele foi o primeiro instrumento para canhotos que eu havia visto na minha curta vida e eu estava realmente contente por ganhar um, aquele era na verdade um presente por sair do hospital bem, eu sempre fui uma criança de saúde frágil, e quase morri varias vezes por isso, aquele era apenas um agradecimento silencioso dos meus pais _"Obrigado por agüentar mais uma vez, estamos orgulhosos"._

É claro que quando meus pais me deram o baixo não pensaram que eu iria me tornar musico, eles só queriam que eu me divertisse enquanto podia e então largasse e fosse para Princeton, fim da carreira musical. Mas não foi bem assim, eu dediquei cada gota de suor, cada segundo do meu dia para a musica, pela primeira vez na minha vida eu fiz algo por mim mesmo, sem querer agradar meus pais nem ninguém eu era apenas eu quando tocava e dentro de mim eu sabia que isso era especial.

**Sunshine (Samantha Lumière)**

O que eu posso dizer, eu tive aulas de canto e piano antes de começar a andar. A musica estava tão presente em minha casa como um tio divertido que vem brincar com você todas as tardes, meu pai é dono da Lumière Record, a maior produtora e gravadora da Europa, e eu sou filha única, ele queria que eu fosse desde cedo me acostumando com o mundo em que eu iria viver, o problema é que as coisas saíram um pouco do controle, minha mãe era modelo e quando meu pai decidiu se separar ela usou tanta heroína que morreu de overdose, eu tinha nove anos, mas me lembro perfeitamente do corpo estendido sobre o tapete da sala, depois disso eu me tornei o que eu sou hoje. Foi em um bar, entre a densa fumaça dos cigarros e homens jogando sinuca que eu os vi pela primeira vez, Flame estava tão feliz por estar ali que se assemelhava a um gafanhoto saltitando de um lado para outro, a seu lado Prongs também não podia conter a alegria observando tudo nos mínimos detalhes e Padfoot? Bom, ele estava perfeito como sempre, olhando pros lados, desconfiado. Então eu vi Moony, ele saiu de trás de Prongs e caminhou até mim, e foi exatamente ai que minha história com os Marauders começou.

**Angel (Lilian Evans)**

Veja bem, eu nunca fui o tipo de garota rebelde que faz rock, fui criada na igreja como uma cristã, minha primeira canção foi um hino e meus primeiros acompanhantes um coral. Então, você pode presumir que eu era uma filhinha de mamãe ou uma cristã pretensiosa e você provavelmente estará certo, o fato é que eu era muito orgulhosa do dom que Deus tinha colocado em minha vida, minha voz, como todos diziam, era uma dádiva. Eu conheci Sunshine na escola, enquanto minha mãe e meu pai trabalhavam dia e noite para poder pagar aquela cara escola particular o pai dela poderia comprar a escola se quisesse, então eu sempre procurava mostrar meu dom quando ela estava por perto, devo confessar, aquele era um modo de dizer 'eu tenho uma coisa que você jamais terá', eu mal sabia como estava enganada naquela época.

"_A primeira vez que eu vi o Moony? Foi como fogos de artifício explodindo dentro de mim! Ele era o garoto magrelo e loiro usando uma camiseta do Ramones sentado perto da janela, e quando ele voltou os olhos âmbar e cheios de tédio pra mim eu já estava totalmente apaixonada." _(Jane Potter sobre Remus Lupin em entrevista para o canal sete)


End file.
